Terminal may comprise a mobile/portable terminal or a stationary terminal. The mobile/portable terminal may be further divided into a handheld terminal or vehicle mount terminal. As the features of the terminal are becoming more diverse, the terminal is becoming a multimedia player performing various functions, such as capturing images and video, playing music or media files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on. Thus, one may consider improving the software and hardware features of the terminal in order to improve upon the terminal's features. Further, the mobile/portable terminal may display icons associated with or linked to applications on the display unit, and the images of the icons may be configured by the user to different images.